Frauen
by EirienGER
Summary: Dean muss für einen neuen Job über seine Grenzen gehen - in so mancher Hinsicht.


Summary: Dean muss für einen neuen Job über seine Grenzen gehen - in so

mancher Hinsicht.

Story Notes:

Disclaimer: (Danke, ) All publicly recognizable characters,

settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original

characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no

way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media

franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Frauen...

"Ich habe hier etwas Interessantes gelesen.", sagte Sam und hielt seinem

Bruder ein ausgedrucktes Blatt mit einem Zeitungsbericht vor die Nase.

Dean, der gerade vom Joggen zurück kam, ignorierte Sam und ging zunächst

zum Kühlschrank. Außer Atem nahm er sich eine Flasche Wasser heraus.

Nachdem er begierig getrunken hatte, setzte er sich auf die Kante seines

Betts und zog die Laufschuhe aus.

Sam beobachtete ihn ungeduldig und legte das Blatt nun neben ihn aufs Bett.

"Und was hast Du gefunden?", fragte Dean schließlich.

"Es gibt da diese Bar in Boston. Fünf Männer die dort angestellt waren,

sind nach der Arbeit verschleppt und später tot aufgefunden worden.",

berichtete Sam und griff erneut nach dem ausgedruckten Bericht.

Mit Nachdruck schob er Dean das Papier in die Hand, doch sein Bruder

dachte nicht daran, sich den Text durchzulesen.

"Wie sind sie gestorben?", fragte er statt dessen.

Sam verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. "Dort steht nichts über die

Todesursache - aber die Polizei geht von einem wilden Tier aus."

"Ein Tier das sich ausschließlich Männer, die in ein- und derselben Bar

arbeiten, holt? Klingt nicht gerade plausibel.", antwortete Dean und

ließ seinen Blick nun doch kurz über den Text wandern.

"Was ist das für eine Bar?", fragte er dann.

"Du kennst doch diesen Film in dem die Frauen auf dem Tresen tanzen?"

"Mit dieser süßen Kleinen aus Jersey?"

"Genau der! So eine Bar ist das - nur, dass dort die Männer für die

Unterhaltung sorgen."

Dean verzog das Gesicht. "Ich fasse es nicht, dass es solche Schuppen

wirklich gibt."

"Es gibt sie. Und der einzige Weg herauszufinden, was dort wirklich vor

sich geht ist, sich anheuern zu lassen.", antwortete Sam.

Dean konnte nicht anders - er fing an zu lachen. Das konnte Sam nicht

ernst meinen! Er stellte sich vor, wie sein Bruder wohl aussehen würde

wenn er mit seinen langen Beinen auf dem Tresen herum stakte und

versuchte, zu tanzen.

Sam blieb ernst. Ungläubig starrte Dean ihn an.

"Das war kein Scherz?", fragte er.

"Sie suchen händeringend nach Leuten."

"Natürlich - wenn ständig einer der Angestellten brutal niedergemetzelt

wird, da stagniert das Geschäft.", sagte Dean und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich mache das nicht."

"Komm schon!"

"Dann mach Du das doch!"

"Ich mache das nicht alleine!", rief Sam und warf Dean einen bittenden

Blick zu.

"Dein Hundeblick funktioniert bei mir nicht, Sammy! Ich mache das nicht.

Punkt. Aus."

"Wir werfen eine Münze!"

"Nein!"

"Wir knobeln es aus!"

"Nein!"

"Man verdient dort richtig gutes Geld!"

"Sam, nein!"

"Okay! Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich das jetzt sage - aber die Frauen

werden Dir zu Füßen liegen! Du passt da perfekt rein! Ich sehe doch, wie

Du auf Frauen wirkst!"

Dean warf ihm einen irritierten Blick von der Seite zu. Wieso wusste

Sam, wie er auf Frauen wirkte? Warum wusste Sam so etwas?

"Hör sofort auf so schwuchteliges Zeug zu sagen!", knurrte er und

knüllte das Papier zusammen.

Sam lachte. "Du wirst ja ganz rot! Alter, Du kannst Dich winden wie ein

Aal, aber wir beide werden nach Boston fahren und wir werden uns dort

bewerben! Wenn Sie uns einstellen, dann ziehen wir die Sache einen Abend

lang durch. Mehr verlange ich nicht!"

Dean seufzte. Er wusste, dass Sam keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er seinen

Willen durchgesetzt hatte.

"Einen Abend.", antwortete er. "Und wenn wir nichts herausfinden,

verschwinden wir!"

Dean kam sich vor wie ein Stück Fleisch, als er vor der Besitzerin der

Bar saß und diese ihn von oben bis unten musterte.

"Ihr Jungs denkt also wirklich, dass ihr das Zeug für diesen Job

mitbringt?", fragte sie mit einer tiefen, rauchigen Stimme die davon

zeugte, dass sie schon Jahrzehnte im Bargeschäft tätig war.

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch und warf Sam einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Wir sind sicher, M´am.", antwortete Sam.

"Gott, Kleiner. Ich bin doch nicht Deine Großmutter! Nennt mich Missy!"

Sam nickte. "Okay, Missy. Ich bin sicher, dass wir gute Arbeit leisten

werden. Sie werden nicht enttäuscht sein."

"Könnt ihr Cocktails mixen?"

"Ja.", antwortete Sam ohne zu zögern und Dean warf ihm einen Blick von

der Seite zu.

"Woher kannst Du Cocktails mixen?", fragte er.

"College.", antwortete Sam kurzangebunden.

"Und Du, Kleiner?", fragte Missy und wandte sich an Dean.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Fühlst Du Dich in der Lage, Schnäpse einzuschenken?"

"Klar."

"Dann bist Du für die Shots zuständig.", sie überlegte noch einen

Moment, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und klopfte mit der Hand auf den

Tresen. "Okay... schauen wir mal, wie ihr euch heute Abend anstellt!"

"Wir können anfangen?", fragte Sam.

"Macht euch auf ein volles Haus gefasst! Zieht eure engsten Jeans an.

Ich will euch in weißen T-Shirts sehen - nicht in diesen

Schlabberhemden! Wir werden euch den Ladies schon schmackhaft machen."

Die Beiden warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, doch dann raffte sich Dean

zu einem Lächeln auf und gab Missy die Hand.

"Vielen Dank.", presste er hervor und lief schnurstraks nach draußen.

"Das ist wirklich der dümmste Job, den wir jemals gemacht haben.", sagte

Dean, während er sich die Schuhe zuschnürte.

"Es ist doch nur für einen Abend.", antwortete Sam, der sich gerade sein

T-Shirt überzog.

"Wir sehen lächerlich aus! Wir sind doch keine Zwillinge!"

"Sieh es als Arbeitskleidung, Dean!"

Dean stand auf und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. "Dafür schuldest Du mir

was."

Sam grinste und stellte sich neben ihn. "Wir sehen aus wie-"

"Wage es jetzt nicht, irgend eine Frechheit auszusprechen!", unterbrach

Dean ihn und ging in die Hocke.

Er überprüfte noch einmal, ob die Halterung für seine Waffe, die er an

seinem Fußgelenk trug, richtig saß.

"Lass uns einfach fahren."

Als sie am späten Nachmittag die Bar erreichten, war Deans Laune im

Keller. Sam hatte selten erlebt, dass sein Bruder über so viele Dinge

fluchte und sich über alles und jeden aufregte. Er schmunzelte und

fragte sich, ob Dean gleich die Flucht ergreifen würde. Statt dessen

stellte dieser jedoch den Motor ab und stieg aus.

"Komm schon!", knurrte er ihn an.

Sam folgte ihm und konnte ein Lächeln nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Als Dean sich umdrehte und ihn wütend anblickte, bemühte er sich sofort

um ein ernstes Gesicht, doch es war zu spät.

Dean blieb stehen. "Du lachst über mich?"

"Nein, niemals!", antwortete Sam lächelnd.

"Sammy, ich schwöre Dir, wenn Du das hier irgend jemandem erzählst, dann

erwürge ich Dich im Schlaf!"

Sam lachte. "Tu´ ich nicht, versprochen!"

Dean drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter auf den Hintereingang der Bar zu.

"Nur Bobby.", murmelte Sam, lief dann los und erreichte Dean, der gerade

die Tür öffnete.

Der Hinterraum der Bar erinnerte viel mehr an eine Umkleidekabine, was

Dean noch mehr beunruhigte. In einer Ecke entdeckte er auf einer

Kleiderstange billige, schwarze Anzüge, daneben mehrere Blaumänner. Er

schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. Als sie durch die nächste Tür

traten, saß dort Missy und um sie herum waren bereits alle mit den

Vorbereitungen für den Abend beschäftigt. Zu Deans Erleichterung trugen

sie heute alle das gleiche Outfit - aber er schwor sich, ganz sicher

nicht an dem Abend hier aufzutauchen, wenn alle diese furchtbaren

Blaumänner tragen mussten!

"Das wird aber auch Zeit, Jungs!", begrüßte Missy sie und ließ noch

einmal ihren Blick über sie wandern.

"Wusste ich doch, dass unter diesen Hemden etwas versteckt ist, mit dem

man arbeiten kann.", sagte sie dann und packte Dean am Oberarm.

"Hey Lady!", rief er und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Nur damit das klar

ist, ich lasse mich hier nicht angrabschen!"

Missy lachte ein lautes, tiefes, rauchiges Lachen und gab ihm einen

Klaps auf den Hintern.

"Was glaubst Du, werden die Ladies heute Abend tun wollen? Anfänger!"

Dean machte einen Sprung nach hinten und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Er

drehte sich zu Sam, der schon wieder lachte.

Gleich heute Nacht würde er ihn umbringen! Ganz langsam und genüsslich...

"Also, dann will ich euch mal die Anderen vorstellen."

Sie legte zwei Finger an die Lippen und stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus.

"Männer - das hier sind Sam und Dean. Die zwei fangen heute Abend an."

Die restlichen Mitarbeiter kamen zu ihnen hinüber und Missy zeigte in

die Runde.

"Das sind Paco, Rodriguez, Billy, Christian, Peter und Herb."

Sam warf Herb einen erstaunten Blick zu - dieser Mann war ein Schrank.

Herb überragte ihn nochmals um mehrere Zentimeter und war über und über

mit Muskeln bepackt.

Die restlichen Mitarbeiter hätte man gut in einer Boyband wiederfinden

können.

Dean nickte allen mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln zu und betete, dass

dieser Abend schnell vorüber gehen solle.

"Ich zeige euch jetzt eure Arbeitsplätze.", Missy deutete ihnen an, ihr

zu folgen.

Sie traten hinter den Tresen.

"Dean, Du stehst dort drüben. Paco und Rodriguez sind unsere Kellner,

wenn sie bestellen, wird diese Bestellung als erstes ausgeführt. Danach

die Bestellungen der Ladies, die zu Dir an den Tresen kommen. Und Jungs

- keinen Alkohol bei der Arbeit!"

Dean nickte, ebenso Sam.

"Sam, Dein Bereich ist hier drüben. Mach Dich mit der Karte vertraut.

Später muss es schnell gehen. Christian wird Dir helfen."

"Okay.", antwortete Sam, während Missy sich nun vor den Tresen bewegte.

"Wenn ich heute Abend einen Tanz ankündige, bewegt ihr eure Ärsche auf

den Tresen, okay? Ihr müsst nicht tanzen können, keine Sorge. Seht was

passiert, lasst euch mitreißen. Habt euren Spaß!"

"Spaß!", knurrte Dean, während ihm die Flasche ´Jack Daniels´ vor ihm

immer attraktiver und verlockender vorkam...

"Die starren mich an!", zischte Dean einige Minuten später und blickte

Sam genervt an.

"Dean, bis jetzt sind hier doch nur die Angestellten! Keiner starrt Dich

an."

"Doch! Rodriguez und Paco da drüben! Die Jungs sind definitiv an mir

interessiert."

Sam lachte. "Dann kannst Du sie ja befragen. Frag sie, was sie über die

verschwundenen Männer wissen!"

Dean zog die Stirn kraus. "Muss ich?"

Sam nickte. "Tu es! Für den Job. Wir retten damit wahrscheinlich ihr Leben."

Grinsend machte er sich weiter mit der Getränkekarte vertraut.

Dean nickte leicht und atmete tief durch. Das Schlimme war, dass ihm der

Abend ja noch bevorstand. Er durfte nicht jetzt schon die Flucht

ergreifen...

Also ging er zu den Beiden hinüber, die gerade dabei waren, die Tische

einzudecken.

"Hey Jungs!", begrüßte er sie. "Wie geht´s?"

Sie lächelten ihn an, was ihn irritierte. Männer reagierten eigentlich

nicht so auf ihn. Er kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken.

"Ich hab da mal eine Frage. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass unsere

Vorgänger das Zeitliche gesegnet haben. Habt ihr etwas davon mitbekommen?"

"Oh ja!", rief Rodriguez. "Ich habe Adam als Letzter gesehen. Armer

Junge..."

"Weiß man, was ihm zugestoßen ist?"

"Das ist eine ganz furchtbare Geschichte.", begann Paco zu erzählen. "Er

ging nach der Arbeit durch die Hintertür raus und dann hat man ihn erst

zwei Tage später wiedergefunden... Er war ganz übel zugerichtet."

"Hatest Du an dem Abend etwas bemerkt, Rod?", fragte Dean.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich habe mich verabschiedet und bin

danach zurück in die Bar."

"Wie sah er denn aus - also ich meine, nach dem Angriff?"

"Hey! Ich bezahle euch nicht für´s Quatschen!", hörten sie dann Missys

Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und Dean drehte sich um. Sie hielt ein

Tablett mit Gläsern in der Hand. "Die Gläser hier müssen nachpoliert

werden. In einer Stunde kommen die Gäste! Los, los!"

"Danke! Wir reden später weiter, ja?", sagte Dean zu den Beiden und

machte sich dann seufzend auf den Weg zu Missy. Diese Frau war schlimmer

als ein Rottweiler...

Er nahm Missy das Tablett ab und stellte sich neben Sam, der ihm ein

Küchentuch in die Hand drückte.

"Und, was rausgefunden?", fragte er.

"Die Jungs sind echt nett. Ich denke, sie können uns weiterhelfen. Wir

werden sie später noch mal fragen müssen, wenn diese Grabscherin nicht

hier rumschleicht!"

Sam kicherte. "Ich glaube, sie hat einen Narren an Dir gefressen."

"Alter! Jetzt halt die Klappe!", rief Dean und boxte ihm auf den Oberarm.

Etwas später ging es los... Herb öffnete die Vordertür und nach und nach

stürmten immer mehr Frauen in die Bar. Die Ersten belagerten zunächst

die im hinteren Teil gelegenen Tische, während der restliche Pulk sich

vor dem Tresen versammelte.

Die Bestellungen prasselten nur so auf Dean ein und schon nach wenigen

Minuten verlor er den Überblick. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Rodriguez

und Paco mehr als deutlich signalisierten, dass sie sich jedes Mal

freuten, wenn sie an den Tresen kommen mussten um eine Bestellung

aufzugeben. Dean hatte inzwischen nur noch ein gefrorenes Grinsen auf

dem Gesicht, wenn sie ankamen.

Die Bar war bis zum Bersten voll, die Stimmung gut, die Musik laut. Dean

hatte noch nie so viele gutaussehende Frauen auf einem Haufen gesehen.

Aber fühlte er sich gut dabei? Nein! Mit jeder Minute länger fühlte er

sich unwohler - immer wieder entdeckte er Frauen die ganz offen in seine

Richtung sahen und dann mit ihrer Freundin flüsterten oder kicherten -

es war furchtbar! Wenn er sich jemals wie ein Anschauungsobjekt gefühlt

hatte, dann war das hier die Krönung! Es machte ihn nervös und er wollte

sich am liebsten irgendwo verkriechen...

Nach etwa einer Stunde hatte Dean mehr Telefonnummern über den Tisch

geschoben bekommen, als in seinem gesamten Leben.

Und ihm wurde eines klar: Die Frauen in dieser Bar konnte man in genau

vier Gruppen einteilen:

Erstens: Die Partygirls - sie standen mit ihren Freundinnen gut sichtbar

in der Runde oder saßen an einem der Tische, schlürften Cocktails und

wollten sich einfach nur amüsieren.

Zweitens: Die Gierigen - sie wollten die Männer um jeden Preis auf sich

aufmerksam machen und konnten die Finger nicht bei sich behalten.

Drittens: Die Schüchternen - sie waren Dean am rätselhaftesten. Sie

standen meist unauffällig in einer Ecke, wagten kaum einen Blick auf die

Männer und er fragte sich, warum sie sich dann überhaupt in so eine Bar

begaben.

Viertens: Die Hoffnungsvollen - sie waren die noch am normalsten

erscheinenden Frauen. Sie kamen an den Tresen, tätigten freundlich ihre

Bestellung und schoben einem dann ihre Telefonnummer herüber - egal, ob

die Person vor ihr das ebenfalls schon getan hatte.

Dean seufzte - ja, so in etwa sah das Publikum hier aus.

Er sah zum hundertsten Mal hinüber zu Sam, der zwar ebenfalls im Stress

war, aber dem das alles hier aus irgend einem Grund nicht das geringste

Problem zu bereiten schien! Sam lachte und flirtete, setzte immer wieder

sein schönstes Lächeln auf. Dean verstand die Welt nicht mehr -

eigentlich sollten ihre Rollen doch vertauscht sein! Aber er konnte es

nicht ändern... er musste durchhalten, irgendwie diesen Abend überstehen.

"Wo bleibt mein Vodka, Süßer?", fragte eine gutaussehende Frau um die

Vierzig und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie zog ihn mit ihren Blicken

fast aus und wedelte mit einem 50-Dollar-Schein vor seiner Nase. Sie war

eine von den Gierigen.

Dean atmete tief durch und ignorierte die Hand, die sich immer weiter

über den Tresen schob und schließlich seine Hüfte berührte.

Er blickte an sich hinunter und unterdrückte den Reflex die Hand zu

packen und von sich zu stoßen. Mit tödlicher Ruhe blickte er die Frau an.

"Lady.", sagte er, während er das Glas vor sie stellte. "Hier ist Ihr

Drink. Würden Sie jetzt bitte die Freundlichkeit haben, Ihre Hand von

meinem Körper zu nehmen?"

Die Frau lächelte. "Du bist neu hier, oder? Die Neuen zieren sich am

Anfang immer so - aber das macht es gerade interessant! Wir sehen uns!

Behalte das Restgeld!"

Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in der Menge, während Dean den

50-Dollar-Schein anstarrte wie etwas, das schon tagelang vor sich hin

rottetete.

Jetzt fühlte er sich auch noch schmutzig!

Nein, das hier war ganz sicher nicht seine Welt!

Gerade als er sich selbst Mut zugesprochen hatte, griff Missy nach einem

Mikrofon.

"Ladies und Gentlemen! Ihr wisst, was jetzt kommt?"

"10 Uhr!", brüllte die Menge und Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Was ist um zehn Uhr?", rief er Sam laut zu.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

"10 Uhr! 10 Uhr! 10 Uhr!", rief die Menge inzwischen in einem Singsang.

Deans Magen zog sich zusammen. Das war nicht gut... das konnte nicht gut

sein...

"Dann wollen wir mal!", rief Missy und hob die Hand.

In diesem Moment erkannte Dean die ersten Töne von ´Highway to Hell´.

Dean wurde klar, dass sein schlimmster Albtraum dieses Abends nun wahr

werden würde - sie mussten hoch auf den Tresen! Blieb ihm denn auch gar

nichts erspart? Ja, er fühlte sich wahrlich wie auf einem ´Highway to

Hell´...

Er beobachtete wie Billy, Christian und Peter den Tresen erklommen und

sich in Luftgitarre übten, während die Frauen ausrasteten, johlten und

klatschten.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Sam an, dessen Gesichtsausdruck

er wenigstens in diesem Moment so etwas wie Mitgefühl entnehmen konnte.

"Wir haben heute Abend zwei Neuankömmlinge, die ihr alle mit Sicherheit

schon entdeckt habt!", sprach Missy weiter und Dean wollte am liebsten

im Erdboden versinken.

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie dumm er in diesem Moment aus der Wäsche

schaute. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Gesichtszüge.

Irgendwie hatte sich das erzwungene Grinsen wieder auf sein Gesicht

gestohlen und er spürte, wie er anfing zu hyperventilieren.

"Heißt unsere hübschen Brüder mit einem gehörigen Applaus willkommen!"

Die Menge tobte.

"Los, rauf mit euch!"

Dean bemerkte in Panik, dass Sam sich tatsächlich in Bewegung setzte und

kurz darauf vor ihm auf dem Tresen stand.

Mit einem Blick signalisierte er ihm, dass er ebenfalls hinaufkommen solle.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

Sam drehte der Menge den Rücken zu, machte Schritt auf die Arbeitsplatte

und beugte sich hinunter, um nach Deans Oberarm zu greifen. Diese Aktion

ließ die Menge noch mehr toben - schließlich zeigte Sam ihnen nun sein

Hinterteil!

Dieser ließ sich nicht beirren und zog Dean, der ihn nun mit der puren

Angst in den Augen anblickte, ein Stück nach oben. Endlich begriff sein

Bruder scheinbar, dass es kein Entrinnen gab und stieg ebenfalls auf den

Tresen. Stocksteif stand er neben ihm, während die Frauen jubelten.

Sekunden konnten einem wie Stunden erscheinen - jedenfalls in diesem

ganz speziellen Moment. Dean stand auf dem Tresen vor all diesen Frauen

und spürte nur noch eines in sich - einen schier unüberwindbaren

Fluchtreflex. Es war, als würden 200 hungrige Löwen zu ihm hinaufstarren

- und er war das Abendessen!

Er spürte, wie Sam einen Arm um seine Schultern legte und ihn zu

Christian und den anderen Beiden hinüber zog, die noch immer ihre

Luftgitarrensolis vollführten. Ehe er sich versah, hatte Sam sich

eingereiht und machte mit!

Was war mit dem Kerl nur los? War das wirklich sein Bruder?

"Da ist aber jemand schüchtern!", rief Missy ins Mikrofon. "Und was

machen wir mit schüchternen Anfängern?"

Dean schluckte.

"Die Taufe!", gröhlte es ihm entgegen.

Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Taufe? Was sollte das bedeuten?

Im Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, dass Peter kurz vom Tresen herunter stieg

und bis er die neue Information verarbeitet hatte, spürte er auch schon

eiskaltes Wasser, das ihm von hinten über den Kopf geschüttet wurde.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen zuckte er zusammen und rang nach Luft, denn das

kalte Wasser raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem. Dann drehte er sich

um - hinter ihm stand Peter lachend auf der Arbeitsplatte und hielt

einen leeren Eimer in der Hand.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Er wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Wenigstens war er jetzt wieder

bei Sinnen. Er blickte an sich hinunter - natürlich klebte ihm seine

Kleidung nun regelrecht auf der Haut.

"Gut gemacht, Peter!", sagte Missy und lachte ihr unverkennbares Lachen.

"Los, Dean! Zeig uns was Du drauf hast!"

Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte - er musste sich

hier zum Affen machen, sonst würden sie ihm wahrscheinlich noch die

Kleidung vom Leib reißen... Was kam wohl nach der Taufe? Die Fütterung

der Raubkatzen?

Als Sam wieder auf ihn zukam, erweckte das schadenfrohe Gesicht seines

Bruders wieder einen Funken Lebensenergie in ihm. Er entdeckte einen

weiteren Eimer mit Wasser hinter sich und packte ihn. Ehe Sam reagieren

konnte, hatte dieser ebenfalls eine Ladung Eiswasser abbekommen,

schüttelte die langen Beine von sich und fuhr sich prustend durch die Haare.

Bei diesem Anblick musste sogar Dean lachen.

Nach einem weiteren Song, bei dem Dean sich trotz heftigster innerlicher

Qualen der Luftgitarrenband angeschlossen hatte, durften sie den Tresen

endlich wieder verlassen.

Er stapfte tropfend an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurück, wo bereits dutzende

Frauen auf ihn warteten.

"Woah! Langsam, Ladies!", rief er und hob die Hände, als alle

gleichzeitig mit ihren Bestellungen loslegten. "Eine nach der Anderen!"

"Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, Sammy!", rief Dean.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Der Andrang und die Flirtversuche wollten

kein Ende nehmen. Er war wirklich müde - das war der anstrengenste Abend

seines Lebens.

"Konzentrier Dich einfach auf den Job, Dean! Wir haben es fast

geschafft. Hast Du schon jemanden entdecken können?"

"Wie meinst Du das?", fragte er und zeigte auf die Menschenmassen.

"Nein, ich habe noch keinen menschenfressenden Irren unter all diesen...

diesen... Frauen entdecken können!"

Jetzt fing er auch noch an zu stottern! Es reichte!

"Deeeeeaaaan!" - die gierige Lady war zurück!

Er schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, dass sie einfach verschwunden

sein würde, wenn er sie wieder öffnete. Aber natürlich war dem nicht so.

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging zu seinem Platz zurück.

"Was darf es dieses Mal sein? Vodka on Ice?"

"Sex on the Beach.", antwortete sie verführerisch.

"Da müssen sie zu meinem Bruder gehen."

Sie lächelte und ließ ihre Hand wieder in seine Richtung wandern. Mit

dem Zeigefinger malte sie Linien auf seine Brust.

"Nein, ich bin bei Dir schon richtig."

Dean nahm ihre Hand und legte sie zurück auf den Tresen.

Am Liebsten hätte er ihr in diesem Moment gesagt, dass er ihren Arm

durch einen Fleischwolf drehen würde, wenn sie es noch einmal wagen

würde, ihn anzufassen - aber dann wären sie diesen verdammten Job hier

los und würden weiter im Dunkeln tappen. Nicht, dass sie bisher irgend

etwas herausgefunden hatten... Also riss er sich zusammen, fuhr sich mit

der Hand über die Lippen und überlegte, was er erwidern könnte.

Zu seinem Glück, rettete ihn Missy in diesem Augenblick.

"Belästigt die Lady Dich?", fragte sie und platzierte sich neben ihm.

Es fühlte sich komisch an, aber er war wirklich froh, sie in diesem

Moment neben sich zu haben.

Die Frau zog sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück und verschwand in der Menge.

"Die Gute trinkt manchmal einen über den Durst.", sagte Missy und

grinste. "Hast Dich wacker geschlagen bisher."

"Danke.", antwortete Dean.

"Es ist Mitternacht, ihr Jungs habt jetzt ein paar Minuten Pause. Geh

nach Hinten."

"Nichts lieber als das!", murmelte Dean und war auch schon durch die Tür

verschwunden.

Im Hinterraum angekommen, sah Dean sich um. Er war alleine.

"Sam?", rief er.

Keine Antwort. Dann ging plötzlich das Licht aus. Sofort ging Dean in

die Hocke und löste seine Waffe vom Fußgelenk.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt

hatten, doch dann sah er im hinteren Teil des Raumes ein schwaches,

gelbliches Leuchten.

Mit gezogener Waffe ging er langsam und vorsichtig darauf zu.

Noch bevor er um die Ecke sehen konnte, hörte er Geräusche hinter sich

und wirbelte herum.

Das Licht ging wieder an.

"Überraschung!", hörte er und dort standen Sam, Ellen, Jo, Bobby und

Missy!

"Verdammt noch mal!", fluchte er und nahm die Waffe runter. "Ich hätte

euch erschießen können!"

Sam lachte. "Nein, hättest Du nicht! Ich hab die Kugeln rausgenommen!"

"Du hast was?"

Sam kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Alter! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum

Geburtstag!"

"Du bist echt verrückt!", sagte Dean.

Dann kamen die Anderen auf ihn zu und gratulierten ihm ebenfalls.

Missy lief zu dem Teil des Raumes, wo Dean das Licht gesehen hatte und

kam mit einer Geburtstagstorte mit Kerzen zurück.

"War das hier alles geplant? Der Artikel gefälscht?", fragte Dean.

"Du hast gedacht, ich vergesse Deinen Geburtstag und Du kannst Dich vor

dem Feiern drücken!", rief Sam lächelnd. "Aber ich hab Dich drangekriegt!"

"Du hast mir den schlimmsten Abend meines Lebens beschert! Tu das nie

wieder!"

"Also ich finde, es war ein Anblick für die Götter.", sagte Ellen und Jo

nickte.

"Ich habe großartige Fotos geschossen.", sagte sie.

"Fotos?"

"Nein! War nur ein Scherz!", antwortete Jo lachend und zwinkerte ihrer

Mutter zu.

"Wie kommt man nur auf so eine kranke Idee, Sam?", fragte Dean.

Missy setzte ihm ein riesiges Stück Torte vor und er lächelte sie

dankbar an.

"Das war nicht allein Sams Verdienst.", sagte Bobby. "Wir haben alle

unseren Teil dazu beigetragen. Missy ist eine alte Freundin von Ellen

und wir dachten, dass Dir das hier sicher großen Spass bereiten würde."

Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Dean nahm ein großes Stück Kuchen auf seine Gabel.

"Das zahle ich euch heim! Verlasst euch drauf!", sagte er, während er

mit der Gabel in die Runde zeigte.

Dann steckte er sich den Kuchen in den Mund und grinste. Er liebte

seinen verrückten Bruder und seine Freunde - für nichts in der Welt

würde er sie eintauschen wollen.

-ENDE-


End file.
